The present invention generally relates to devices for the inhalation of volatile components of a substance, or more particularly to a sophisticated apparatus for the vaporization of materials that release active constituents for inhalation without the creation of harmful byproducts associated with combustion of materials, which is easy to use and provides accurate temperature control and air flow.
Well known within the art is the use of combustion of substances to enable inhalation of volatile materials contained therein. However, recently the hazards associated with such behavior has become well known and of great concern. This process is known as xe2x80x9csmokingxe2x80x9d and generally involves oxidation, hydrogenation, cracking, distillation and sublimation. Oxidation, hydrogenation, and cracking result in the formation of chemical compounds not present in the original source material and it is these products not present in the original source material that are generally recognized as the most hazardous aspect of smoking. As such it is desirable to heat a substance such that distillation and sublimation occur without combustion. By eliminating combustion as a heat source, the health risks are minimized while enabling the beneficial properties present in the volatile compounds to be utilized.
Plant matter such as tobacco or other herbal medicines, when smoked are also not properly utilized to maximum efficiency. As much as 95% of the active material can be wasted in order to absorb 5% or less of the same. Also, much of the active ingredients and helpful medicines are destroyed by combustion. Various attempts have been tried to overcome the problems associated with smoking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,586 issued to Morgan discloses an article in which a replaceable tobacco flavor medium is electrically heated by a set of permanent reusable heaters to evolve inhalable flavors or other components in vapor or aerosol form. Each heater heats only a portion of the available tobacco flavor medium so that a plurality of individual puffs of tobacco flavor substance can be delivered sequentially to the smoker. The tobacco flavor medium preferably contains tobacco materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,33,574 issued to Ingebrethsen discloses an aerosol delivery article which provides delivery of aerosol particles of relatively small size without the necessity of exposing the material which is aerosolized to a significant degree of heat or high temperatures. An aerosol forming material is a multi-component material comprising an active ingredient and another ingredient having a relatively low vaporization temperature, and preferably that aerosol forming material is in the form of an emulsion. The aerosol forming material is nebulized so as to provide first stage multi-component aerosol particles of fairly large size. The first stage aerosol particles then are subjected to heat so as to vaporize the other ingredient of that aerosol and cause further dispersion of that first stage aerosol. As such, a second stage aerosol composed of fine particles of active ingredient is provided. The heat used to cause the further dispersion of the first stage aerosol is less than that sufficient to cause vaporization, thermal decomposition or undesirable chemical alteration of the active ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,962 issued to Counts discloses a Flavor Delivery Article Method and Apparatus. The Counts Patent electrically heats a material in order to release the flavor. While the Counts patent represented an advancement within the art, the Counts Patent utilized direct heat between the heating element and the medium to effect heat transfer by conduction. This method is flawed in that it does not provide for the optimum temperature according to the material. Also, the material is embedded in the apparatus. A more sophisticated apparatus that allows for the efficient release of desirable elements of a substance is needed.
When tobacco is smoked, many toxic and carcinogenic substances are produced in the process of attempting to ignite and absorb the active componentxe2x80x94nicotine. However, it may be desirable to have an apparatus which does not ignite the tobacco, but rather allows for the delivery of nicotine into the blood stream without the tar and other carcinogenic compounds associated with smoking. Such an apparatus would be a revolutionary breakthrough for those trying to quit smoking. Further, given the hazards associated with secondary smoke, a smokeless device is needed to protect non-smokers.
Also, a device is needed which may be used to deliver drugs such as morphine and other opiates that are currently being delivered intravenously. This may also solve many of the problems associated with heroin addicts, such as needle sharing which can lead to dangerous exposure to various diseases. A device is needed which would allow for the delivery of such drugs safely. Currently, devices such as nebulizers may be used to accomplish this. Such devices are flawed, though, in that they require special mixtures of the drugs that must be made into a fog using ultrasound. The present invention does not require the drugs to be specially formulated, but rather allows for an apparatus which may adjust the delivery mode according to the substance being used.
This may also be desirable to health care professionals who do not want to risk exposure to diseases by way of administering needles to patients who may have unknown diseases. Any place where a clean, easy and efficient means of delivering the active elements of a substance would benefit from the present invention.
Accordingly, there is a need for a clean and easy to use device that allows for the release of the essential active elements of a substance through vaporization using just enough heat and air to release them without burning the substance and without creating the toxic byproducts of combustion and denaturing of the initial source material while effectively and optimally delivering a multitude of active elements of different substances.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for releasing volatile components of a substance is disclosed. The apparatus comprises in combination a power means, a heater means, a fan means sufficient to create an air flow, a temperature sensing means, a time and temperature control means, a source material holder which is insertable and removable for holding the substance, a receptacle for receiving a vapor that results from the release of volatile components created by heated air directed from the heater means over the substance and releasing volatile elements, and an opening for allowing release of the vapor. The receptacle for receiving the vapor may be a venturi tube. There may also be a window means for viewing the vapor, which may contain a light inside. The temperature sensing means may be a thermocouple or resistance temperature detector (RTD). The heater means may be a Ceramic UF Heater. The airflow may be between 0 and 10 Liters/min. The apparatus may release volatile elements into the ambient air. Also, the time and temperature control means may produce a variable heat according to the specific substance being volatized in said apparatus.
The apparatus may further comprise an information input/output means in communication with the power means that displays the temperature and allows for adjustment of said temperature by controlling air flow from the fan means and heat from the heater means. It should be understood that the information input/output means may be in communication in a multitude of ways including wireless and fiberoptic communication. Information may be manually inputted into the information input/output means which in turn electrically communicates with the power means, heater means and fans means to adjust the temperature within said apparatus for a specified time. The time elapsed may be displayed on a display means such as an LCD display means. Also, an information retrieval and delivery means in electrical, optical or wireless communication with said power means may be used. This may be a USB, firewire, ethernet, wireless ethernet, ilink interface, A/V interface, telephone cable interface, parallel interface, fiber optics, and serial interface connected to the apparatus and an information source (e.g. computer). The information retrieval and delivery means may be a disk contained the apparatus, particularly it may be contained within the source material holder. The disk may automatically sense the nature of the material contained within and provide information to the apparatus such as to provide optimal release of volatile elements of the substance. The disk may be a mesh materials holder. The mesh materials holder may further have a substance embedded in it. Also, a pre-formed substance with holes formed to be contained within said source material holder may be contained therein. The temperature provided by the heater means is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 300xc2x0 C.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus for releasing volatile elements of a substance is disclosed comprising in combination a power means in electrical communication with a heater means and a fan means, a thermocouple for sensing temperature, an information retrieval and delivery means in electrical communication with the power means, a time and temperature control means that adjusts the heat produced by the heater means and length of time heat is produced, information output means in electrical communication with the power means that displays the temperature and time, a source material holder which is insertable and removable for holding the substance, a venturi tube receptacle, a window means containing at least one light and an opening. The time and temperature control means produces a variable heat according to the specific substance being volatized in the apparatus. The heat provided by the heater means is preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 300xc2x0 C. and the airflow between 0 and 10 Liters/min.
According to another embodiment, a system and apparatus is disclosed that allows for the inhalation of the active components of a substance comprising a housing configured and sized to fit in the user""s hand during use, a power means that supplies power to a heating means, information retrieval and delivery means, time and temperature control means, information input/output means, fan means and cooling means, wherein the fan delivers air to create an air stream which combines with heat from the heating means to provide a convection air stream, wherein the fan delivers air according to information provided by the information retrieval and delivery means and/or said time and temperature control means. An air stream is directed over a source material holder which includes a cavity for holding a substance, creating a substance vapor air stream and a receptacle having at least one opening in communication with the source material holder receives the substance vapor air stream. The heater is preferably a Ceramic UF Heater. The apparatus may also release the volatile elements from the opening into the ambient air. Time and temperature control means produces a variable heat according to the specific substance being volatized in the apparatus. There may be a light in the window. Also, as discussed in previous embodiments, the information input/output means may be in electrical communication with the power means and allow for adjustment of the temperature, time and airflow. Information may also be manually entered into said information input/output means which in turn electrically communicates with said power means, heater means and fans means to adjust the temperature within said apparatus for a specified time. The information retrieval and delivery means may be a disk contained within said apparatus which automatically senses the nature of the material. Once the disk sense the nature of the material, it delivers a set of instructions to the apparatus such as to provide an optimal release of volatile elements of the substance. A mesh materials holder contained within said source material holder may be used in order to prevent the inhalation of extraneous particles and to contain the substance. The mesh materials holder may also have a substance embedded in it. According to another embodiment, a pre-formed substance with holes formed to be contained within the source material holder.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.